


inktober 2019

by vantastrider



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inktober 2019, M/M, im gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantastrider/pseuds/vantastrider
Summary: my first ever inktober! will be mafuyu/ritsuka (given) and iwaizumi/oikawa (haikyuu) alternating days & prompts! i hope you all enjoy!! <3





	1. ring [mfym]

**Author's Note:**

> this will be where i'll post my inktober 2019 drabbles! i told myself i wouldn't go over 500 words per day, but... i've already failed that, lmao.  
these will be mafuyama & iwaoi alternating days & prompts.  
thanks for reading!

Ritsuka wakes with a start and slams his hand against his chest, where within, his heart is pounding hard.  


Today is the day.  


It’s his five year anniversary with Mafuyu. Five years ago today, Mafuyu brought him to Minato Mirai and confessed to him. It’s almost comical, thinking back on his own reaction — _“D-Do you mean… in a friendship kind of way?”_  


Yes, Ritsuka. Friends constantly tell each other they love each other after having kissed the day before and traveling to a popular date spot on a beach.  


Ritsuka sighs and smiles a little at his past naivety before his heart drops once more when his eyes land on the small box greeting him on his nightstand. The red velvet box reminds him of his inevitable fate.  


Today is the day he is going to propose.  


Akihiko and Haruki have been trying to encourage him for months, assuring him that this is what Mafuyu wants. It truly shouldn’t be as scary as it is — he knows Mafuyu will say yes — but, still… the idea of getting down on one knee and popping the big question (that he knows his boyfriend has been quietly hoping for) is absolutely terrifying.  


Ritsuka quickly gets out of bed and starts getting ready for the train ride to his hometown, where Mafuyu stayed for university. Ritsuka himself had to make the decision to attend a more prestigious music university three hours away. (He knows his boyfriend is, and always has been, happy for him, but he also knows the distance hurts them both.)  


He makes sure to pack his suit and checks no short of a couple hundred times to see that the ring is still in his pocket. When he finally gets out the door to his apartment, he decides to just keep a constant grip on the box so as not to allow for any chance to lose it.  


The three hour train ride seems to last both an eternity and a millisecond; and suddenly, he’s walking off the train and into Mafuyu’s arms.  


Ritsuka gets teary eyed, as he always does when he comes home after a while of not getting the chance to, and Mafuyu gives him the warmest smile the world has ever seen.  


The two spend the day together, hand in hand, walking around and stopping by all their favorite places: the used music shop Ritsuka had brought Mafuyu to in high school to buy his first effect pedal; the studio Given always used to use for practice; the venue Mafuyu works at.  


Ritsuka is painfully aware of his heart throwing itself against his inner chest all day, but when afternoon comes around, he clears his throat and summons up enough courage to ask, “Can I treat you to a nice dinner?”  


(He’ll never tire of that adorable look of pleasant surprise on his boyfriend’s face.)  


Mafuyu nods, and squeezes Ritsuka’s hand.  


Ritsuka stands outside of Mafuyu’s apartment after having changed into his suit, anxiously texting Akihiko and Haruki to beg for last minute courage. (“Why so fancy?” Mafuyu had teased upon seeing the suit. Ritsuka could only laugh nervously and wave his hand dismissively in response.)  


Mafuyu emerges from his apartment in a new outfit — a tan sweater layered over a white dress shirt, black pants, and dress shoes — and locks the door behind him. Ritsuka feels tears threatening to spill already upon seeing his boyfriend, overcome with such love and adoration, but he somehow manages to conceal his sappy emotions, telling himself the tears can wait for when he gets down on one knee.  


Ritsuka fumbles to put his phone away, hoping to God he didn't see his texts, and the two are off to a fancy local restaurant on the coast of Minato Mirai (in which they have had a reservation for months, unbeknownst to Mafuyu).  


Upon arriving, they’re seated by a big window that displays a gorgeous view of the sea. The calm water is reflecting the subtle oranges and yellows beginning to permeate the sky as the sun starts to set.  


Ritsuka is grateful his boyfriend is temporarily distracted by the breathtaking seascape, and orders just water for the both of them to start with.  


Mafuyu giggles softly to himself, and starts talking without looking at Ritsuka. “I still remember your dorky expression when I told you I liked you. I wish I had thought of taking a picture then.”  


When he gets no response, he finally tears his eyes away from the window, and it takes him a moment to realize his boyfriend isn’t in his chair anymore, but kneeling next to him.  


On one knee.  


Mafuyu brings his hands to his mouth.  


Ritsuka takes a deep breath.  


“Mafuyu... I love you. So damn much. I… I never thought I could be so in love with someone that I can barely think straight, but… look at what you’ve managed to do,” he laughs breathlessly, pulling out the small red velvet box from his pocket, and opening it tenderly.  


The ring presents itself, and small gasps from other tables are heard faintly throughout the restaurant.  


“Mafuyu, will you marry me?”  


Tears spill over Mafuyu’s cheeks. He nods, small at first, but starts nodding so hard and so fast Ritsuka is afraid he’ll get a headache.  


Ritsuka manages to put the ring on Mafuyu’s hand using his own very shaky hands, and the velvet box goes skidding across the floor when Mafuyu throws his arms around his fiance. _His fiance._  


“Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu whispers.  


And just like five years ago:  


“I love you.”


	2. mindless [iwaoi]

“Iwa-chaaan,” a familiar whine comes from the other end of the phone.

“Whaaat?”

“Come do my homework for me.”

Iwaizumi stifles a chuckle. (The only thing he likes about the two of them having gone to different universities is that he can smile all he wants while talking to Oikawa on the phone.)

“You’re five hours away, dumbass,” Iwaizumi replies as he rummages through his desk to find a pen to start his own work. “Did you really think you’d get assigned less academic work because you’re in on a volleyball scholarship?”

Oikawa huffs. “I don’t know! I definitely didn’t think I’d have to deal with any more difficult math classes. Pleaaase, Iwa-chan, just take a look at a few problems for me? I’d love you forever!”

Iwaizumi sighs and shakes his head. He pauses for a couple moments, mostly just to mess with his idiotic best friend, and finally replies, “Fine.”

Oikawa practically squeals while thanking him (_Embarrassing_, Iwaizumi thinks), and within a minute the two are FaceTiming. 

It’s only been a few days since they last FaceTimed, and yet seeing Oikawa’s sunkissed, freckle-spattered face is like a breath of fresh air to Iwaizumi.

“You look cute,” Oikawa teases. Luckily, he turns away to look at his papers fast enough not to catch the blush that slapped itself on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “Okay, so... this particular problem I’ve been trying to solve for, like, seven hours —”

“I’m sure that’s an exaggeration,” Iwaizumi interrupts, earning himself a very pointed, pissed off expression.

“Just! Humor me!” Oikawa switches the camera so it’s facing the math problem at hand, and Iwaizumi clears his throat before getting started with explaining what seems like the impossible to his best friend.

They spend a good few hours bickering over how math works (“Why do I have to multiply that there?!” “Because that’s how multiplication works.” “...Well, it’s stupid!”) before Oikawa groans and slams a hand on his assignment papers, causing Iwaizumi to jump a little.

“I’m done with this for today. I think I’ve lost half of my brain cells,”

“You sure that’s all?” Iwaizumi can’t help but smile a little when the camera flips back to Oikawa with a pouty face.

“So mean! Always so mean!” he runs a hand through his hair, and Iwaizumi hates himself for briefly considering how cute Oikawa looks with his hair pushed back.

After that, the two university freshmen settle easily back into their usual casual chats about classes, friends, and volleyball practice. (As always, Iwaizumi berates Oikawa for overworking himself, and threatens to fly himself over there just to beat him the hell up if he needs to.)

Oikawa sets his phone on his desk for a moment after about an hour of chatting to get ready to go to his next class. He mumbles something about his professor being terrible at explaining anything, and Iwaizumi smiles. 

Sometimes, he _really_ misses Oikawa.

“Okaaay, I guess I should get going,” Oikawa grabs his phone again, but this time he’s wearing yet another variation of his pouty, upset face.

“Stop whining and go to class,” Iwaizumi gives him a disapproving look. “I’ll call you soon. I love you.”

Suddenly, Oikawa looks as if he just saw a ghost. His eyes are wide and his mouth has dropped open out of nowhere, and for a second, Iwaizumi is scared someone broke into his dorm.

“What —” he starts.

Wait.

“Iwa-chan…”

_I’ll call you soon, I love you._

Mindlessly, without any intent, he just confessed to being in love with his best friend. 

“Iwa-chan, don’t hang up!” Oikawa practically yells just before Iwaizumi is about to smash the ‘end call’ button.

“I’m, uh — I don’t —” Iwaizumi stumbles for words, and he knows his face is on fire and he feels anxious tears beginning to form.

“I…” Oikawa bites at his lower lip and searches around his room to find something to focus on. “I… love you, too.”

Now, it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to let his mouth hang open in pure, utter shock.

“What?”

“...I have to get to class, okay?” There’s a small smile creeping on Oikawa’s face. “I’ll call you when I get out. Iwa-chan… love you.”

And he ends the call.

Iwaizumi stares at his blank phone screen for what feels like forever. He doesn’t notice when his roommate unlocks their door and walks in, throwing his backpack on his bed. 

“Iwaizumi-san? Are you okay?”

He’s never felt so happy.

And for once, he lets himself show it.

Iwaizumi is absolutely sure he just freaked the hell out of his roommate, having turned to him with an uncharacteristic grin on his face and then almost running outside the dorm building just to jump up and down and do power poses to himself, but he doesn’t care.

It was a total slip of tongue, but he confessed to the love of his life, and Oikawa can return his feelings.

Holy shit.

_Oikawa is my boyfriend._

That night, Iwaizumi buys train tickets to go visit Oikawa — his _boyfriend_ — at school the following weekend.

“I can’t wait to see you, Tooru.”

The look on his boyfriend’s face when Iwaizumi calls him Tooru…

That’s an expression he’ll be able to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! i'm not as confident about today's as i was for yesterday's, but hopefully y'all enjoyed! don't hesitate to leave feedback :D


	3. bait [mfym]

Mafuyu woke up one morning and decided it was a good day to mess with his boyfriend.

He got dressed, fixed his hair, packed his backpack, grabbed his guitar, and headed out the door to catch the train to school, all the while looking forward to seeing that adorable look of flustered surprise on Ritsuka’s face.

Mafuyu decided to make a quick stop at a convenience store on the short walk to school from the station and ended up leaving with a single tube of watermelon chapstick.

Ritsuka was waiting for his boyfriend at the school gates, resting his guitar against his leg and staring down at his phone. He was sticking his tongue out just a little bit, like he always does when he concentrates. 

Just seeing that small, adorable mannerism made Mafuyu want to abandon his cheeky plans to tease Ritsuka, but quickly shook himself out of his moment of weakness.

“Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu greeted, and without waiting for a response, placed his left hand gently underneath Ritsuka’s chin and lifted it up so the two were looking each other in the eye.

Ritsuka’s bewildered expression complete with a fiery blush that had already spread across his face confirmed to Mafuyu that, yes, that day was going to be fun.

Mafuyu started to lean in towards his boyfriend’s lips — got just close enough so Ritsuka closed his eyes in preparation for a kiss — and, at the last second, moved past his mouth to get closer to his ear. 

“We should get ice cream during lunch,” Mafuyu murmured and pulled away.

All Ritsuka could do was nod feverishly and clear his throat while scrambling to grab his things so they could walk to homeroom together.

Mafuyu had no trouble focusing on his classes after him and Ritsuka had to part ways to their respective classrooms, but he was sure his easily flustered boyfriend was having a hard time himself. The idea of such a cute boy being unable to concentrate because Mafuyu was on his mind made Mafuyu himself blush.

The first short break of the day rolled around quickly, and Mafuyu didn’t wait a moment to join his boyfriend and their friends on the balcony of their classroom. Despite engaging in Itaya and Ueki’s conversations, Mafuyu kept an eye on Ritsuka, who was certainly distracted and not-so-subtly glancing at Mafuyu’s mouth every few seconds.

Itaya and Ueki declared they would grab everyone snacks at the convenience store (“There’s only eight minutes left of break!” “Is that a challenge?!” “No! Not in the slightest!”), leaving Mafuyu and Ritsuka alone.

Mafuyu inched towards his boyfriend and sat close enough so their crossed legs were touching. “Uenoyama-kun, you okay?”

“Whuh —” Ritsuka seemed to snap out of his haze. “Uh — yes. Yeah.”

Mafuyu nodded. Hyperaware that his dorky, adorable, stupid boyfriend was watching his every move, he pulled out the watermelon chapstick and slowly applied it, parting his lips ever so slightly.

Now, what happened next, Mafuyu wasn’t expecting to happen quite yet.

Ritsuka grabbed Mafuyu’s hand, causing the chapstick to fall and clatter across the balcony floor, put his other hand on the back of Mafuyu’s head, and kissed him. Hard.

Yes, the goal for today was to bait Ritsuka into kissing him out of frustration and impatience, but Mafuyu hadn’t thought it would take just less than two hours for his boyfriend to give in.

Still; he wasn’t about to complain.

They kiss; Mafuyu smiled against Ritsuka’s lips; and their hearts were full.

Ritsuka was the first to pull away, albeit reluctantly. His face is just as red as it was this morning. “What… was all that for?”

Mafuyu giggled. “It’s fun to mess with you sometimes.”

Ritsuka scoffed, glancing at Mafuyu’s lips once more. “So annoying…”

They kissed again, this time to be greeted by small gasps coming from Itaya and Ueki, who had finally returned with snacks with two minutes to spare.

“Gross! Gross! PDA!” Itaya teased and sat down across from Mafuyu and Ritsuka.

“Shut up!” Ritsuka swatted at and flipped off their friends after cutting the kiss short, and Mafuyu smiled gently.

Ritsuka reached to hold his hand, and squeezed it.

Mafuyu squeezed back.


	4. freeze [iwaoi]

It happens sooner than Oikawa thought it would.

Iwaizumi beginning to genuinely hate him, that is.

He has always known it was going to happen eventually — no one can actually stand him for more than a couple years at most before they split and leave him. This is why he hasn’t bothered trying to make real connections with anyone other than Iwaizumi since, well… ever.

Oikawa laughs bitterly at himself as he reminisces; he really thought he might be able to get away with snatching Iwaizumi for himself, to maybe keep him in his life forever. 

Deep down, he has always known his best friend and the love of his life would get sick of his stupid, arrogant, self-loathing personality just like everyone else. But it hurts so much more than he can handle.

»—————————–✄

“Hey, Shittykawa, what the hell is up with you today?” Iwaizumi snaps, and the usual hint of uncharacteristic playfulness that only Oikawa can ever recognize is absent. 

(It’s been absent for the past few days, and they’ve been the longest days of Oikawa’s life.)

Oikawa shakes his head and responds by waving his hand dismissively in the vague direction of his best friend. He grabs the volleyball from the squeaky gym floor and closes his eyes, trying to regain his composure and focus. 

Another failed set. 

“Oi.”

Another one.

“Oikawa.”

Another one.

“Hey, Oikawa!” 

Iwaizumi’s hand is grabbing the front of Oikawa’s collar. 

Normally, Iwaizumi’s eyes are full of concern and tinges of fear at times like these — when Oikawa overworks himself or can’t manage to focus on anything — but all Oikawa can see is pure frustration and anger and iciness.

Oikawa wonders if it’s possible to freeze to death under a person’s frigid gaze.

»—————————–✄

When the two third years walk home together, as they always do and always have, something doesn’t feel right.

Oikawa doesn’t understand. It was like a switch flipped; Iwaizumi had been acting fine, his usual stubborn yet unintentionally charming demeanor causing Oikawa to fall for him even more, somehow. Yet, so painful and so abrupt, he has become unreachable.

Neither say a word until Oikawa’s apartment lies in sight.

“...See you tomorr—” Iwaizumi starts to withdraw.

“I like you, Iwa-chan. So much,” Oikawa blurts. “I like you and I wish you wouldn’t drift away so easily.”

A flash of shock, then a wave of confusion eclipses Iwaizumi’s face.

“What… do you mean?”

Oikawa wants to cry.

So he does.

“You — you…” he hates when his voice wavers like this. “You told me you would never start to hate me. You promised, and I — I’m not… blaming you, I understand, but it — I need to know _why_. Please.”

Iwaizumi blinks a few times, opens and closes his mouth a few more times, and exhales deeply.

“That’s… the problem, dumbass,” he replies through gritted teeth. 

Oikawa can’t begin to guess what his cryptic response could mean, so he cries more.

“No, I — damn it!”

Within less than a moment, Oikawa’s face is pressed against Iwaizumi’s shoulder and he’s being held tight.

“Damn it, you idiot, that’s the _problem_,” Iwaizumi repeats, but gentler this time. “I could never hate you. I... I love you. I love you too much to ever even _consider_ hating you.”

Oikawa stops crying for a moment to lift up his head and search his best friend’s eyes for any sign of mockery or deception, only to find none.

A kiss is pressed to a forehead.

Then, lips are on lips, and the last little bit of wall that had always somehow found its way to stay in between them is demolished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eugh... i'm definitely not too proud of this one, but i did my best. please let me know if you liked it!! <3


	5. build [mfym]

“Good morning, Yuuki.”

Mafuyu carefully sets his bouquet of pink carnations on the well kept gravestone.

He hasn’t visited his dead boyfriend’s grave in a few months. Half of him hates himself for it, but the other half is proud of himself. 

Then he hates that he’s proud of _that_.

Ritsuka had offered to come with, and it’s not like Mafuyu didn’t want him there — he just knows he wouldn’t have been able to get the words out if he had come with. The words Mafuyu knows he needs to say, even if it is crazy to converse with a headstone.

Ritsuka insisted on at least waiting outside the cemetery until Mafuyu is done, even if it takes all day.

“I… I wanted to talk to you about something. Okay?”

_As if he’ll get a response._

Mafuyu hates that even now, he has such a hard time crying. He wants to cry so badly. Sometimes he wonders if Yuuki looks down at him and doesn’t feel as if he’s missed because his still-alive boyfriend isn’t crying over him.

Mafuyu takes a deep breath and inches closer to the tombstone.

“I miss you, Yuuki. Every day of my life, I miss you and I wish you were still here. You… were my soulmate. If you’re listening, please know that,”

Another deep breath, and Mafuyu closes his eyes.

“I graduated university a month ago. I’ve made friends. I… I’m still with Uenoyama-kun. I think you would like him,” Mafuyu smiles. “I really think you would.”

A few minutes pass, and Mafuyu plays with the end of the sleeve of his sweater — Yuuki’s sweater.

“I guess… I want you to know that I’m doing well. I never thought I would be able to live normally without you, and that’s still true to an extent, but... I’m building a life for myself. A good life.”

Mafuyu opens his eyes. A delicate white dove has landed on Yuuki’s gravestone; it’s staring intently at Mafuyu, as if it’s really listening. 

“I love you. I will always, _always_ love you with everything I have. But… I also love Uenoyama-kun now. And I know you would want me to be happy and move on, so… here I am. Moving on.”

He doesn’t know why he’s talking to the dove now, but he continues.

“I hope you don’t hate me. I hope you move on, too. I hope you find love in heaven. You deserve it, Yuuki,”

Mafuyu’s voice catches in his throat. His chest is starting to feel heavy and he can feel an ache in his heart begin to rise, but still, he can’t cry.

“I’m going now,” Mafuyu starts to get up, and the dove doesn’t flinch. “I’ll visit more often. I’ll bring you more flowers. Would you like it if I brought my — ...your guitar and played it for you?”

Mafuyu is standing now, unable to tear his eyes away from the curious dove that somehow feels familiar to him.

“I love you.”

It starts to snow.

As implausible as it seems, the dove nods. It gives Mafuyu one last look before flying away.

Mafuyu’s tears fall in time with the snow, and he says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit hurted me to write


	6. husky [iwaoi]

Oikawa has been forgetting to take days off from practice.

(“Forgetting” is what he’s been telling everyone who starts to mention how tired he looks. He knows Iwaizumi can see right through him, but he hasn’t scolded him too fiercely yet, so he thinks he’s doing pretty alright.) 

Oikawa falls asleep during class, and a girl he’s vaguely aware has a crush on him gently shakes him awake. “Sorry,” she whispers, getting a little too close for comfort. “Don’t want you to get another lecture from Sensei if I can help it.” 

Mindlessly, Oikawa thanks her, and props his heavy head on the palm of his hand. It’s not like he pays attention to the class material anyway, though — all he can manage to focus on is the upcoming match. Honestly, it isn’t even that high-stakes of a game — there’s no question Aoba Johsai is going to win; they’re competing against a very inexperienced team from a fairly unknown school — but still, Oikawa has decided to try and beat his personal record this time around. As long as his jump reaches higher than 335 centimeters and he doesn’t mess up a single set, he’ll be fine. 

No big deal. 

Class is finally over for the day, and Oikawa heads over to practice, hypothetical floor setups running through his mind. He gets his practice jersey on and barely even notices when he bumps into Iwaizumi on the court. 

“...How about you take today off?” Iwaizumi’s question bounces around Oikawa’s head for a moment before it registers. 

Oikawa laughs. “Iwa-chan, we both know the Grand King doesn’t need days off!” 

“Don’t…” Iwaizumi sighs, and his brows are furrowed. “Don’t push yourself too hard. Okay?” 

Oikawa just waves his hand dismissively and gets started with solo practice for a bit before the rest of the team arrives. 

It’s a fairly uneventful practice; no big issues, but no big achievements, either. Everyone packs up and leaves after a few hours, leaving only Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the gymnasium. 

The sun is beginning to set, Oikawa notices. The other side of the court is getting darker. 

(He feels his knee starting to ache, but “forgets” to pay any attention to it.) 

Iwaizumi has been sitting on the sidelines watching the few hours Oikawa has been at it by himself. He tried getting his idiotic best friend to stop, at least for a break, a couple times already, but to no avail. Iwaizumi is already anxious enough, recalling Oikawa’s frequent overworking experiences in middle school. 

It’s when Oikawa collapses that Iwaizumi knows he has to do something more than just yell. 

Oikawa falls, and before he even realizes what happened, he’s being scooped up in Iwaizumi’s arms along with both of their bags. The gym doors are shut and locked and Oikawa is being carried home. 

Oikawa is trying so hard with every fiber of his being not to freak the hell out about this situation. He is currently being held in the arms of his ripped and surprisingly strong crush, even if there is an inevitable lecture on its way. It’s almost better to focus on the searing pain in his knee so he doesn’t get overwhelmed by gay thoughts for his best friend. 

“You can’t possibly think of carrying me all the way back to my house, Iwa-chan. I’m _fine_,” 

“You’re not,” Iwaizumi huffs, sparing a glance down at Oikawa’s maybe-possibly-no-definitely-not flushed face. “You’re not fine, and I’m sick of you downplaying your own injuries and wellbeing just because you think you’re not good enough.” 

Oikawa goes quiet. Sure, he’s being carried bridal style by his husky, muscular, handsome, drop dead gorgeous best friend, but he didn’t expect to be read to filth. 

He’s right, though, Oikawa knows. He knows he has to get better at putting himself first, not his volleyball abilities or even Aoba Johsai. 

He just doesn’t know where to start. 

As if having read his mind, Iwaizumi clears his throat and adjusts Oikawa in his arms. “Take tomorrow off. Sleep in. I’ll come over after school and we can watch one of those shitty alien movies you won’t shut up about,” 

Oikawa nearly jumps out of his arms in excitement. “Really?! Iwa-chan! You _do_ love me!” 

“Shut up or I’ll drop you,” Iwaizumi warns, but Oikawa can see the tiny hint of a smile on his face and a sort of warmness to his tone that no one else could recognize. 

When Iwaizumi drops Oikawa off at his apartment, he boldly instructs him to put ice on his knee and for the love of God don’t even try to practice in his backyard. 

“...Thank you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says earnestly. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Iwaizumi avoids eye contact as he starts to leave. Oikawa wonders if he’s seeing things, or if his best friend really is blushing, before he continues. “See you tomorrow. ...It’s a date.” 

Iwaizumi is off within a second, and Oikawa’s heart nearly bursts.

It’s a date.


	7. enchanted [mfym]

Ritsuka awakens with a start. He wipes sweat from his forehead and props himself up on his elbows, the realization of what day it is slowly dawning on him. 

Today is the day his father, the king, is making him perform an execution. He isn’t chopping a head off _himself_, of course, but it will be his hand that gets raised and gives the signal, and he has been haunted by this daunting concept for months. Sure, he _is_ the prince, and yeah, maybe he _should_ be used to witnessing witches and wizards get executed by now, but ever since he was little and magic first became outlawed, he has never understood how anyone could stomach being the one to allow someone to die. 

It’s not as if magic is an inherently terrible thing, Ritsuka thinks. His mom may have died at the hands of magic, but he knows not every witch and wizard is evil. He knows his mother would never have allowed prejudice against anyone; from what he can remember, she was an astoundingly accepting and compassionate person. When she was alive, the kingdom was a paradise. 

That’s why Ritsuka can never understand why his father outlawed magic. Nor will he allow another execution of an innocent magic-user, let alone give the signal. 

Ritsuka hastily puts his clothes on — he has always firmly denied a servant despite his father practically begging him to agree to having one — and peeks stealthily around every wall and every hallway he has to get past in order to make it to the dungeons. 

He dismisses the dungeon guards, claiming to be doing so under order of the king, and he gives himself a pat on the back before getting ready to face his plan: breaking out the next wizard on the execution list. 

From what his father had told him, this wizard was caught reviving a deer in the woods that had been shot by one of the royal huntsmen, but didn’t put up much of a fight while getting arrested. 

Ritsuka thinks he can’t possibly be an evil person. 

“Hey,” he whispers as he gets close to the bars separating him and the prisoner. “Come here.” 

The wizard, Ritsuka realizes, is about his age, with pink-tinged hair that covers parts of his face and similarly colored eyes. He seems… tired, as if he has accepted his fate, and it breaks the prince’s heart. 

“Don’t worry. I’m breaking you out,” Ritsuka continues, motioning for the boy to get a bit closer. “I’m not about to let you get killed, too,” 

The boy finally obeys, inching close enough so that his eyes are reflected in the early morning light. “...Why?” His voice is soft and delicate and slightly rough from lack of use, but still pretty, Ritsuka thinks. 

“I don’t believe what my father believes,” Ritsuka quickly but quietly picks the lock to the cell, carefully opening the door to avoid its rusty hinges squeaking. “Hurry. We have to go now.” 

The wizard seems to weigh his options with an expression that is unreadable except for a hint of slight distrust before he nods and leaves the chamber. Ritsuka starts to sneak around as silently as he can manage when he hears a low whispering coming from the boy following him. When he turns around, the wizard’s eyes are flashing gold, and Ritsuka feels like his body is floating. 

“We’re invisible,” the former prisoner explains, his voice still low. “Let’s hurry, your majesty.” 

Ritsuka tries to ignore how his heart just skipped a beat after having heard such a pretty boy call him _that_ and the two manage to leave the kingdom undetected. 

Finally, they reach a clearing in the woods just on the outskirts of the castle, and the wizard murmurs something else (along with another gold flash in his eyes) and apparently, they are no longer invisible. 

There’s a moment of silence as Ritsuka prepares himself to speak once more. 

“I —” 

“Thank you, sire,” the wizard bows deeply. “I owe you my life,” 

“A-ah,” Ritsuka rubs his hand on the back of his head awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to this level of gratitude and praise from such an attractive person. “It’s nothing, really… I should have started doing this a long time ago. Uh… also. You don’t have to call me ‘your majesty’ or ‘sire,’ okay?” 

“Okay,” the boy smiles tentatively and nods. 

“...I am truly sorry for what my father’s laws have caused to your people,” Ritsuka is the one to bow now. “I am trying to convince him every day to revert to the old, peaceful ways, but…” 

“You are truly a good person, my prince,” the wizard smiles, bigger this time. 

Ritsuka finds himself blushing. “I- I told you…” he begins, but stops himself as he comes to a realization. “I haven’t asked your name yet,” 

“Sato Mafuyu,” the boy replies. “It is unusual for a prince to ask the name of a prisoner he just released. Are you planning on seeing me again?” 

Woah. Ritsuka is unsure if he just heard him right. _So unexpectedly forward?!_

“...I would like that,” he responds in spite of himself. 

Mafuyu’s cheeks become flushed, and Ritsuka follows suit. 

“I will find you,” Ritsuka promises. “I must go now, my father will be sending out search parties for me, but… I’ll be back, Mafuyu.” 

Mafuyu nods. 

As Ritsuka turns to leave, he wonders if Mafuyu has somehow cast a love spell him; he has never felt so enamored with a person in his entire life. 

“I don’t need to enchant you, my prince,” Mafuyu calls after him, as if having read his mind. (He probably has, Ritsuka thinks.) “Nor do I want to,” 

Before Ritsuka can think twice, he turns around to face Mafuyu one more time. “You already have.” 

The look of adorable surprise and the blush spreading on the handsome wizard’s face is a success in Ritsuka’s book. 

The idea of falling in love with a wizard in a magic-outlawed kingdom is a scary one; but the thought hasn’t crossed the prince’s mind quite yet. 

The only thing on his mind is the sound of Mafuyu’s voice and the curve of his lips and the memory of his caramel sweet voice calling him his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really like this concept... would anyone be interested in mayhaps a full fic of this? [thinking emoji] i felt a bit rushed on this one since it's inktober so i'd like to revisit it when i have more time!


	8. frail [iwaoi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for homophobia for this one.   
iwachan and oikawa are second years here!

Iwaizumi Hajime is supposed to be strong. 

He is, usually. He rarely cries. He doesn’t let anyone see when he’s upset or sad. Not even Oikawa. (_Especially_ not Oikawa.) He lives up to all of his parents’ expectations of him, he thinks. 

Iwaizumi Hajime is strong. 

But when he mentions that two of his teammates are dating and his parents raise their voices and make their son promise to never be like _that_, he is frail. 

~ 

Iwaizumi rings the doorbell to Oikawa’s house. When the door opens, Oikawa looks surprised. He doesn’t have time to make some snarky remark about Iwa-chan showing up unannounced before Iwaizumi shoves himself in his best friend’s arms. 

Oikawa rubs his back and murmurs words of comfort, though Iwaizumi can hear the confusion and concern in his voice. He hates showing any hint of weakness, especially to his best friend, who already has so much on his plate, but he can’t stop the tears from flowing this time. 

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa bring him inside and sit on his bed. Without asking, Iwaizumi grabs one of his pillows and hugs it tight. There are a few minutes of silence before finally, he lets everything go. 

He explains it all: how his parents were visibly disgusted by the mere idea of Hanamaki and Matsukawa being in a relationship, how they made Iwaizumi swear to never think those thoughts about another man, how they would stop calling him their son if he did. 

(His voice cracks while he talks. He’s crying too hard to notice.) 

Oikawa is quiet for a few moments before taking Iwaizumi’s hand in his own. 

“Iwa-chan,” he starts, and Iwaizumi has never heard him sound so serious. “I know you love your parents. And they love you. But… it sounds like their love for you is conditional. You deserve so, so much more than that,” 

“I-I don’t even know if I’m…” Iwaizumi trails off. _Gay. Bi. Anything but straight._ Suddenly he feels like those are dirty words. 

“I know,” Oikawa squeezes his hand. “I know, but if you are…” 

Iwaizumi understands. 

He understands that his parents would disown him if he ever came out to them. But he could never, ever understand why. 

Iwaizumi cries in Oikawa’s arms for the second time that day. He tires himself out eventually, but doesn’t make any attempt to leave the comfort of his best friend’s embrace. 

Inadvertently, Iwaizumi speaks. “Oikawa, I think I’m gay.” 

Oikawa tenses his arms a little bit, and Iwaizumi hears a small inhale of shocked breath from his chest. Before Iwaizumi has time to freak out and let his mind go rogue over having come out to his best friend out of nowhere, not to mention he barely even cemented the idea of him being gay by himself yet, Oikawa pulls away and makes eye contact. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m bi,” he smiles gently. 

Every feeling of uncertainty and fear is erased from Iwaizumi’s mind. 

The two boys look at each other. They have always felt connected from the first day they met — but now, there’s a deeper sense of understanding and empathy. 

“No matter what happens, I’ll be here,” Oikawa continues. “Even if things go… absolutely horribly with your parents, you have a home with me. Here. Okay?” 

Iwaizumi nods, and he’s crying in Oikawa’s arms once more, but this time out of relief; both from having realized he’s gay, which answers so many questions he’s always wondered about himself, and from having come out to his best friend who readily accepted him and came out to him without hesitation. 

Iwaizumi Hajime is supposed to be strong. 

And now he knows, with time, he will be.


	9. swing [mfym]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse mentions. tried out a new pov this time!

_“What’s your name?” I had asked, my voice still prepubescent and unafraid. _

_The boy sitting alone on a swing at a standstill looked at me, and I saw fragility in his eyes. He didn’t respond. _

_“...Can you talk?” I continued, sitting on the swing next to him. “One of the girls in my class can’t talk.” _

_The boy nodded. He searched all around him as if he was hiding from something or someone, then turned back to me. When he finally spoke, his voice was small. “I’m Sato Mafuyu. My dad hits me when I talk, so I don’t like to talk much.” _

_After having heard that sentence is the first time I remember getting angry. _

_I told that boy that that’s not okay and that he needs to tell his mom. I told him exactly what my dad always told me: hitting someone when you’re upset is never acceptable. _

_He had to leave soon after that. I watched him hop off his swing and wave goodbye to me as he held hands with his mom. _

_I visited that swingset every day for months in hopes that he would come back, but he never did._

~ 

I pass that same playground every day on my way to the station to and from school. I haven’t thought about that boy I met when I was seven years old in so long — years, for sure — but for some reason, today, when I glance at the swingset that’s become rusty from disuse, I’m reminded of the fear and frailty in his eyes. 

I can’t remember his name for the life of me. Not that it would make any difference, surely — by now, that kid is probably far away from here. _I hope he was able to get away from his dad. _

~ 

The first half of the school day is over quickly, and lunch period approaches. I yawn as I groggily walk towards the staircase behind the gym, otherwise referred to as my nap spot. I’m so tired, I almost don’t notice there’s a guy already asleep on the top of the staircase. 

I stare for a moment, unsure of what to do. 

The boy — he’s holding a guitar case up to his chest — scoots over and silently invites me to sit next to him. I weigh my options: I could sit next to this… guy I only recognize from the class next door and nap, or I could go back to my classroom and try (and fail) to nap there, amidst all the chatting and laughing. 

Something tells me to take my chances and sit next to him. 

~ 

Even after learning Mafuyu’s name and remembering that’s the same name of the kid I met on the swingset when I was seven and putting two and two together, I don’t mention anything to him. Whether it’s too painful of a memory for him to bring up, or if he simply doesn’t remember, it’s okay. 

I don’t see the same anxiety and uneasiness in his eyes anymore. 

I don’t have the chance to feel relief from this fact; pain and grief has replaced the fear in him that I once saw. 

Like back then, I promise myself I’ll help him. No matter what it is he’s gone through, I’ll help him. And this time, I’ll make sure we stay together. 

I will protect Sato Mafuyu however I am able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, not too proud of this one T_T please let me know if you liked it! nice comments are super encouraging and motivating for me!!


	10. pattern [iwaoi]

Four times Iwaizumi and Oikawa say “I love you” without saying it, and one time they do. 

**I.**

They’re at their high school entrance ceremony, and the anxiety radiating from the gymnasium is overwhelming. Oikawa’s hands are folded carefully in his lap and shaking ever so slightly. 

Iwaizumi knows he shouldn’t, but he does it anyway. 

He grabs one of Oikawa’s hands and squeezes it, and just as quickly, his hands are back in his own lap. 

Iwaizumi’s face is burning. He keeps his gaze facing forward despite seeing Oikawa looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

Oikawa’s hands are no longer shaking. 

**II.**

Iwaizumi messes up a spike during the last seconds of a match. 

It was down to that one play. Aoba Johsai would have won. 

The team is quiet on the bus ride back to their school. Oikawa can’t think of any words to comfort his best friend. He’s torn up about it, Oikawa knows. 

When they arrive back in their own gymnasium and their coach starts in on Iwaizumi, there isn’t a single hesitant bone in Oikawa’s body. 

“We’re first years; we’re bound to make mistakes,” Oikawa raises his voice and steps in front of Iwaizumi’s shaking body. “You can blame one person for a mistake, but everyone else could have done better, too! Do not place this all on Iwa-ch... Iwaizumi-san. He made no other errors!” 

With that, Oikawa is granted three days’ suspension from practice. 

“Gladly,” he replies, and there’s a protective kind of anger in his eyes Iwaizumi hasn’t seen before. 

**III.**

“Iwa-chan, what did you get on your exams?” Oikawa jogs to catch up with his just slightly taller best friend (who he _will_ surpass in height if it’s the last thing he does). 

“Better than you,” Iwaizumi replies immediately, sparing a sideways glance at him. “We don’t have to walk home together every day, you know. It’s childish,” 

“Hmm, so you did horribly, huh?” Oikawa continues, an annoyingly arrogant smirk on his face. “That’s the only reason you’d respond like that. And don’t act like you don’t enjoy my presence on the way home! You got all pouty last time I stayed late for practice,” 

Iwaizumi huffs. “I still bet I did better than you, Shittykawa.” 

(He doesn’t counter Oikawa’s latter statement.) 

(Oikawa notices.) 

**IIII.**

“Have you decided on a university yet?” Iwaizumi asks, and just a hint of uneasiness slips through to his voice. 

“...Yes,” Oikawa responds. He offers no further explanation, which answers Iwaizumi’s unasked question. 

So they’re going to different universities. 

“Don’t even think about calling me every day,” Iwaizumi starts, avoiding eye contact and trying to ignore that his voice cracked in the middle of that sentence. 

“...Okay,” Oikawa says, and his voice is barely above a whisper. 

Without either of them realizing, they’re holding hands as they walk home. Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s hand. 

Oikawa squeezes back. 

**I.**

“Ugh…” Iwaizumi rolls over to the other side of his bed and squints at the sudden bright light of his phone screen illuminating his dorm room. 

_Incoming call from: Trashykawa_ 👽 

“Hello?” Iwaizumi picks up. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice is quiet. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“...Yeah,” Oikawa pauses. “I just… miss you.” 

Iwaizumi abruptly stops rubbing his eyes to feign off sleep and clears his throat. He opens and closes his mouth a couple times, trying to figure out how to respond to that. 

“It’s stupid,” Oikawa continues. He sounds… tired. “But I wanted to hear your voice,” 

Iwaizumi shakes his head, though his best friend can’t see. (And he’s glad he can’t, Iwaizumi thinks, because now he’s surely blushing like an idiot.) 

“It’s not stupid,” he says. 

The two sit together in comfortable silence for a minute or two. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi blurts. “I… I know this is a really… idiotic thing to do over the phone, and I’ll see you in a few months for winter break, but—” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what came over him. 

“I love you,” 

A moment of silence, and Iwaizumi starts to think he just ruined everything. 

“I love you, too.” 

Iwaizumi lets himself smile so big it hurts. The rest of the night is spent exchanging cheesy compliments and confessions (that he’s sure Oikawa will hold against him for the rest of his life) until they get too tired to do anything more than gaze at the night sky in comfortable silence over the phone. 

The stars are particularly beautiful that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'pattern' was a really difficult prompt for me and i don't think i conveyed that too well in today's fic... my friend gave me the idea of incorporating a sort of pattern in how they communicate their love for each other without actually verbalizing it, if that makes sense, so thank you sm lynne! i literally never would have thought of something to do today without that, lmao.  
(also, go check out lynne's fics too! their username is silpium!)


	11. snow [mfym]

When snow falls, Mafuyu feels a little farther away. Just a little, but enough to make Ritsuka notice. 

It’s clear that snow reminds Mafuyu of Yuuki. 

It’s easy for Ritsuka to let his thoughts go rampant, assuming the worst and wondering if he’ll ever live up to the same standards of his now-boyfriend’s dead boyfriend. 

(He feels so, _so_ god damn guilty for that.) 

He knows it’s unfair and selfish, so he never talks to Mafuyu about it. Mafuyu has gone through far too much already in his life, way more than most people can even fathom, especially at his age. 

Ritsuka wishes every single day that he could relieve Mafuyu of some of his pain and trauma, even just a little bit, but he can’t. 

So he watches the snow fall, next to his boyfriend who is mourning his dead boyfriend. 

… 

Mafuyu wants to talk about it. He wants to tell Ritsuka everything; just let it all go. It would probably make him feel better. That’s what all the websites and articles say. “Getting over a lost loved one is arguably the most difficult and horrendous thing a person must do, but talking to someone about it will surely help.” 

Mafuyu rarely feels bitterness towards… anything, really, but the resent he feels for such articles is real and intense. What if he doesn’t want to get over his dead boyfriend? What if he blames himself for his death so it doesn’t feel right to even consider moving on? 

Ritsuka squeezes his hand and anchors him back to reality. 

They’re watching the snow together. They’re sitting by the fire in their favorite cafe downtown, on a study date. Right. 

Mafuyu looks at his alive boyfriend, and wishes he could cry. 

… 

They visit Yuuki’s grave hand in hand. 

Ritsuka places a bouquet of flowers in front of his headstone. 

Mafuyu never liked that Yuuki’s family had a picture of him put in the stone itself. It felt far too wrong to be able to look up from his grave to see a photo of him from years ago, smiling and full of love and so _alive_. 

Ritsuka asks if he can say something. 

Mafuyu nods. 

Ritsuka talks to Yuuki as if he’s there. He talks about how he wishes he could have met him, and that he thinks they would get along. Maybe someday, he says. We’ll meet someday. 

“...I’m looking after Mafuyu,” Ritsuka says. “I’ll look out for him, so you can rest.” 

Mafuyu cries. 

It snows once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is very... melancholy with no definitive, satisfying ending, because i wanted to try and express how mafuyu must feel, forever mourning yuuki and being unable (and unwilling) to forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
my twitter is @mafuyusatos, if you'd like to give me a follow there! i'd love comments and constructive criticism too :)


End file.
